NinetyFour and Six
by Sonya Omun
Summary: In a private moment with Soubi, Seimei brushes up on an old rule. One-shot. Rated M.


This was written as a birthday fic for Ishkhanuhi. Happy birthday, love!**  
><strong>

**NINETY-FOUR AND SIX**

Seimei didn't make a habit of it, but there were times, mostly after a crushing victory in spell battle, that he would reward Soubi by brushing the Fighter's blond mane.

It had first happened after their victory over Fearless, one of the first teams to ever fall to Beloved's power. Seimei had stepped into the damp bathroom where Soubi stood grooming himself in front of a fogged mirror. Nothing was said. Soubi had simply relinquished the brush as Seimei's hands closed around it, and Seimei had set to working on those freshly washed tresses. He had to admit he enjoyed the faint scent of shampoo, and the even more pleasing lack of scent, cleanly nothingness, wafting to his nostrils with each movement of the brush.

Said brush already rested on Seimei's knee when Soubi exited the shower with a towel slung around his neck. Pale blue eyes briefly swept over Seimei as he re-entered the room, and he spotted the brush at once. No order was necessary to have the blond pad closer on bared feet. His quickened footsteps were the only indication of Soubi's eagerness as he sank cross-legged down at Seimei's feet, his back just grazing his Sacrifice's bent knees.

There was only the whisper of the brush audible as Seimei meticulously began drawing it through Soubi's hair in long strokes. The Fighter's head kept dipping more and more as Seimei leaned closer to better reach the hair resting against Soubi's temples. The incline of the blond's head made silky tresses slip away between Seimei's fingers, and he reached past Soubi's cheek to nudge his chin up with the back of his knuckles.

'Move back,' Seimei ordered, spreading his knees to allow Soubi to scoot across the floor until his back rested against the edge of Seimei's seat, giving him better access. The Fighter's mounting tension was palpable in the stiff neck that the brush grazed with each stroke. Soubi's face was once again hidden from view by blond locks as he bowed his head, even lower now, chin nearly resting on his chest as the insides of Seimei's thighs brushed against his shoulders. A faint frown of perturbation rippled Seimei's forehead. He did not like having to repeat himself, be it verbal or non-verbal.

'Keep you head up, Soubi.' He watched with gratification how the back of Soubi's head reared instantly, spine straightening as if touched by a live wire as Seimei slipped the brush through his hair once more.

Of course, Soubi knew better than to allow such a display of disobedience when facing an enemy team, but when he was alone with his master, Soubi's strength tended to flag. It was clear in the way the Fighter would lower his gaze when Seimei turned and caught the blond staring, or the additional hushed quality that came over his naturally quiet voice when Soubi addressed him. And it was clear now. In the way that Soubi shifted as he sat on the floor, readjusting his crossed ankles in a gesture that was outwardly unobtrusive.

Lifting one of his socked feet, Seimei rested it on Soubi's thigh, feeling the muscles in Soubi's leg flex uncertainly at the sudden gesture before promptly relaxing.

'You're fidgeting, Soubi,' Seimei spoke up, voice gentle over the steel of authority, 'A Fighter must be calm. You must be able to retain absolute concentration and focus at all times.'

'Yes, Seimei,' Soubi agreed readily. And needlessly. Seimei had not asked for confirmation.

'You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by anything.' To exemplify his point, Seimei's foot rubbed to and fro on Soubi's clad thigh. 'Beloved never shows weakness.'

'Yes, Seimei.' The acquiescence came even faster this time, subdued voice catching in a way that only Seimei would ever notice.

Unseen by Soubi, Seimei's dark eyes narrowed in even darker amusement as he kept up the casual grooming of his pet's hair. 'Count the brush strokes, Soubi,' he commanded, 'Out loud.' Soubi's locks shifted beneath his hands again, the Fighter giving a shallow nod before he obediently started with, 'One.'

Soubi was on ten when Seimei's foot on his thigh came to life to rub slow circles.

'Sixteen.' Soubi's voice was noticeably softer as Seimei kept his foot moving, toes grazing along Soubi's inner thigh, inching upward. Seimei could feel the other's body warming rapidly, Soubi's back tense against the edge of the chair as the Fighter struggled to keep his head high while he counted.

'Twenty-eight,' became more breathless as Seimei canted his foot and traced his big toe up to Soubi's loin. A quick glance over Soubi's shoulder revealed that a bulge was already burgeoning in Soubi's groin, so close to where Seimei's foot rested.

'Thirt-ah-!' Soubi broke off in a gasp as Seimei shifted his foot to lightly rest on Soubi's crotch, the blond's knees bouncing from the sudden jerk of his thighs.

'What was that?' Seimei purred in Soubi's ear, the movements of both brush and foot stilling ominously.

'Thirty!' Soubi croaked hastily, then amended the weakness in his tone and repeated, more calmly, 'Thirty.'

With a leering smile at the back of Soubi's head, Seimei went on brushing. Soubi's pelvis was quivering beneath his foot and the Fighter's pale fingers were digging into the wooden floorboards where they were splayed on the ground besides him.

Soubi's voice tapered off to a breathless murmur as he counted to fifty, Seimei's foot leisurely mapping out his now full-fledged erection through the lap of his pants.

Seimei leaned forward, bringing his face next to Soubi's. Soubi's chin dropped to his clavicle, shielding his expression with strands of blond that were quickly becoming dishevelled again as Seimei's chest brushed against the back of his head and shoulders.

'Keep counting,' Seimei murmured close to Soubi's ear, 'but silently.' And, reaching down past Soubi's chest, he flicked open the button of Soubi's pants. He heard Soubi gasp close to his ear as he slowly zipped open Soubi's fly, the tip of his thumb brushing against the straining heat that he uncovered inch by inch.

The only confirmation of his order that Seimei received this time was an airy moan as he leaned back again and pushed open Soubi's pants with his foot to reveal the tented fabric of Soubi's underwear. He did not correct the blond this time as Soubi's head sagged sideways, his cheek coming to rest on Seimei's thigh, breath laboured.

Seimei kept brushing, unperturbed that he could not reach the hair trapped between his knee and his Fighter's cheek, the brush creating more matting than it was dispelling as Soubi's body slowly began rocking into the ministrations of his lowers.

Massaging up Soubi's cloth covered length with a slight pressure of his heel, Seimei swivelled his toes over the crown of Soubi's need, and the damp spot that was quickly growing there.

Soubi made a sound between a gasp and a groan as Seimei slipped his toes underneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pushed it down. The elastic came to rest on the base of Soubi's erection, hampered from being lowered further by Soubi's formfitting pants, pinning the blond's need against his stomach.

Seimei's lips were a tight line in his face as he swivelled his toes over the head of Soubi's arousal, the milky moisture weeping from his Fighter's body seeping into the material of his sock. Soubi's thighs were trembling, hips twitching spasmodically as Seimei firmly dragged his damp toes up the underside of Soubi's cock. Brief, ragged moans escaping Soubi as though Seimei's foot was directly strumming his vocal cords.

While the brush through Soubi's hair kept up a slow, swooping pace, Seimei's foot rubbed against Soubi's pulsing erection in a demanding rhythm, roughly wringing the pleasure from his Fighter's body.

Long, pale fingers wrapped around Seimei's ankle, surprisingly strong, before quickly being torn away again. This time, Seimei knew Soubi gasped more at his own audacity than the ministrations that were making him buck up increasingly wildly. The strands of blond that had been sleek and shiny clung to Soubi's scalp, fine hairs sticking to the film of sweat on Soubi's flushed face wile his open mouth emitted moaning breaths.

As Seimei stroked Soubi's arousal with the sole of his foot, the tip rolling against the blond's taut stomach, Soubi's hand once again fluttered to Seimei's ankle. His fingers were stretched and splayed, attempting not to clutch at his master in demand, but desperate for more friction as he whimpered one word through tight lips, 'Sei-mei-hng-!'

Snapping his hips up with abandon, Soubi's body seized with orgasmic tension, his release staining his own chest before he went slack with a shiver that visibly rattled through his whole body.

Seimei could feel the warmth of Soubi's heated breaths through his jeans where the Fighter's panting mouth rested above his knee.

Enveloping Soubi's chin with his fingers again, Seimei mutely directed the other to turn his head to him, blue eyes, bright and glassy, sparkling all the more prominent in his reddened face.

'Ninety-four,' Soubi whispered, correctly interpreting the single raised eyebrows in his master's otherwise impassive face.

Releasing Soubi's jaw, Seimei combed his fingers through the mass of blond, disregarding how its sheen was dulled, strands coarse with salty sweat.

'Don't forget, Soubi,' he said casually, fingers slipping through the long mane half a dozen times until they slipped through mostly uninhibited by tangles. He felt Soubi cycle a deep sigh. 'How many?' He inquired suddenly, blithely, Soubi unable to see the shrewd quirk of his mouth. He had not told Soubi to stop counting.

'Ninety-four,' Soubi repeated at once. Seimei's eyes narrowed sharply, lips pressing to a hard line, but Soubi continued to add in a reverent whisper, 'and six with Seimei's hands.'

'Good,' Seimei said simply, resuming brushing as though nothing had transpired, perfectly composed.

At his feet, Soubi shuddered more violently at the offhand praise than he had done in the throes of orgasm.

**Author's note: **Thank you very much for reading. All comments are welcome.


End file.
